


Control

by Firewins



Series: The Kids Are Not Alright [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, the hargreeves children are messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firewins/pseuds/Firewins
Summary: Alison has too many regrets to count.





	Control

Being raised by Reginald Hargreeves would have left anyone scarred. The Hargreeves children were no different. Trained as weapons from birth they had lacked social skills and were in many ways, other than their superpowers, not normal.  
Allison was the best at faking normalcy or rather covering up. Her entire life she had used her power to get exactly what she wanted, fame, skipping training, the love and admiration of others. When she moved out of the academy after Ben’s demise she saw no reason to change her methods. 

“I heard a rumour you thought I was perfect for the role.”

That’s how it had started, harmless rumours to advance her career. Securing roles she would probably have gotten anyway, making a name for herself as an extremely reliable and talented actress. But slowly as ego grew, the rumours grew, Things she’d regret after saying, 

“I heard a rumour you didn’t think she was right for the part.”

Things that hurt people around her.

“Klaus I heard a rumour you stopped asking me for drug money!”

Things that hurt people she cared about.

“I heard a rumour you loved me Patrick”

Things she regretted.

“I heard a rumour you were tired Claire”

Things she’d change if she could.

**Author's Note:**

> I love that Allison is such a complex character! Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
